Trip to Canada
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: The crew decides to take a trip to Canada but Delirious' boyfriend won't leave things be. H2oVanoss. Trigger warning: Possessive boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

So I found a prompt and I was struck with inspiration. I'm so bad at this and I apologize to all the big BBS writers out there. I tried.

Also, pretend Delirious showed his friends his face.

Prompt: H2ovanoss, Delirious already has a boyfriend Au. Gang skiing vacation to Canada.  
Everyone is excited to go and meet up again, including Delirious. The only one who's not happy is Delirious' possessive on/off boyfriend who wants to know who's going, where they'll be staying and how long for. He constantly wants to be updated on Delirious' where-about and what he's doing. Evan sees the person he's-not-so-secretly in love with fall apart at the seams, and all he can do is watch and try to help without confessing his feelings.

post/124047441771/a-c-e-g-j-k-l-o-p-r-s-t-u-z-i-hope

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Canada boys!" Vanoss croons to Brock, Lui, Craig and Daithi. They all lived in kinda the same area so they all booked the same flight to Vanoss' hometown.

"It's fucking cold, Jesus Christ." Lui shivered. He was wearing a simple long sleeve and jeans, not the kind of stuff Evan had told him to bring. "How are you guys not cold?" He said, looking at Daithi and Craig.

They shrugged. "We are from the UK. It gets pretty cold." Daithi offered. Lui turned his face away and Daithi started to giggle.

"Speaking of UK, when are Marcel and Brian arriving Evan?" Craig said, looking around, trying to see if he could find Tyler, despite the fact Tyler had not landed yet.

Evan looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow. "Mini, do you have to shit yourself? Calm down. They'll be here in a few hours. They said they would meet us at the resort." He then felt someone tap his arm.

"Hi... I'm a huge fan but I don't want a picture. Tell me what your favorite color is and I'll tell you mine and we can be on our way." Evan stood there stunned. How did the kid say all that in one breathe? His friends were laughing at him and enjoying his misery.

"Blue." Was his curt response. Blue like that color- no. He wasn't one to run away from his feelings like a little bitch but Jonathan had a possessive boyfriend. He wasn't touching that with a ten-foot pole.

The fan suddenly gained an understanding light in their eyes. "Mines green. Thank you for taking time out of your vacation to talk to me." The fan then scuttled off.

Craig, Lui and Daithi were leaning on each other they were laughing so hard. Evan just scowled and looked at his phone. "Shut up guys."

Craig and Lui smirked. "We didnt say anything, did we?" The squeaker shot back.

"No we didn't, Lui." Craig put his hand to his heart and fell back dramatically. "How can you say such cruel words to us?"

"Easily." A deep voice came from begin Mini.

"Tyler!" Craig jumped up excitedly.

"Ye really are tall, aren't ya?" Daithi drawled, smirking at Lui. "Shortie over there is surrounded by the big kids."

"Shut it, Daithi." Lui grumbled. "But its good to see you Tyler." Tyler smirked and patted Lui's head. Lui scowled while the others laughed.

After that, Tyler stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to stand by Craig. "Are we waiting for anyone else or is this it for now?"

Evan looked down at his phone one last time before putting it away. "Yeah. Marcel and Brian aren't landing until later and Jon and Luke missed their flight." The rest of the group looked at each other oddly. "Anyway, lets start heading to the car rental."

Once they were in the car they had rented, Craig asked "Why did they miss their flight?" Next to him, Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You know the answer damn good and well." Tyler snarled.

"Oh yeah. That twat." That twat- was Jonathan's boyfriend. Everyone hated him. He would interject in recordings and drag Jon away or simply message them late at night to 'Back the fuck of because he is mine'. He was possessive and most of them were worried that there was something wrong in their relationship.

"We should-" Evan tried before Brock interrupted him.

"No. Just because you have a gigantic crush on Delirious doesn't mean we should try and like his boyfriend. He is an asshole." The rest of the people in the car nodded. Evan sighed and continued to drive on.

"So where are you going again?" Matt snarled. Jonathan and Luke both rolled their eyes.

"Canada." Jonathan replied. They had been over this how many times? Matt had made them miss their first fucking flight and now he was trying to get him to not go.

"If you have to go, Luke, you'll be taking a later flight." Jonathan flinched but Matt didn't notice. Luke however did and decided it was time to stop this.

"Back off. This is a vacation with his friends. No one is bringing their significant others. Calm the fuck down. I'm not giving you my ticket either so don't even." Luke was at his wits end. Jon's assholeish boyfriend was at it again.

BOARDING GROUP THREE FOR TORONTO CANADA.

"That's us." Luke grabbed his and Jonathan's stuff before heading over.

Matt grabbed Jon into a bruising kiss, his hand grasping tight on Jon's arms. "You're mine." Matt whispered, "And don't you forget it." He released Jonathan to get on board.

As soon as Jonathan was in his seat Luke looked him over. "This isn't healthy you know."

Jonathan simply sighed and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished it finally.

Prompt post/124047441771/a-c-e-g-j-k-l-o-p-r-s-t-u-z-i-hope  
_

Chapter 2

Soon after landing, Jonathan and Luke sat down so Jon could message Matt. Luke scowled but dealt with it.

A few minutes later Jon finally tucked his phone away and they started to make their way to where taxi's were loitering around waiting for people. They got in one and Luke gave the driver the address before getting comfortable. The drive from the airport to the resort was three hours and he was tired from dealing with Matt and the flight.

Jonathan pulled out his phone and started to look at his missed messages. Most of them were from Matt but one was from Lui. He sighed and answered Matt quickly before reading Lui's message.

'Yo! When are you going to get here?' It read. Jon smirked at the though of the impatient shorty and shot back short message.

'Just got here. Luke and I are settling in for the 3 hour car ride.'

Jon set his phone down and started to get comfortable as well. As he started to doze off, his phone buzzed. He checked it and found it was Matt.

'You've arrived and you only sent me a there? What kind of boyfriend are you?'

Jon sighed. 'I had to send other messages' he typed. He wanted to say more but knew Matt would be upset, just from that.

'Who the fuck is more important than your own boyfriend?' Jon flinched and didn't respond.

'Dont you fucking ignore me you piece of shit. Im your goddamn boyfriend so I have a higher tier than your stupid friends.'

Jon was staring at the messages when he felt his phone beng plucked from his hands. He looked at Luke who grimaced and turned his phone off.

"You are on a vacation. Don't let that asshole bring you down." Luke pulled Jon into a hug. "Bros before hoes." Jon snickered at that. Luke had said that once before in front of Matt and he had gotten really upset. Luke didn't take that though and punched him in the face.

The pair quickly fell asleep afterwords. The cab driver woke them up upon their arrival and they swiftly paid and got out. Luke pulled out his phone and sent Evan a message to come greet them.

Another cab pulled up behind them and out popped Brian and Marcel. Jon and Luke hustled over there to help them with their stuff and to greet them.

"Luke, Jon! How you guys doin?" Brian exclaimed loudly, hugging them both. Marcel grinned and put his stuff down, before joining the hug.

"Were you fucks waiting for us or some shit?" Marcel inquired. Jon shook his head.

"Nope. We were in the cab pulled in front of you."

"Holy shit, we were close together." Luke exclaimed loudly. He once again pulled out his phone to let Evan know Marcel and Brian were with him and Jon.

Marcel smirked and looks around. "So this is Canada." He then grabs Brian and pulls him close, while looking at Jon. "Terrorisor here, thought there would be more moose on the way to the hotel. The cabbie literally looked at him and told him to take his stereotypes and shut the fuck up. I've never seen a face more offended." Jon and Luke start cracking up. Brian tried to pout for a moment before pointing to the door.

"Guys, Evan, Craig, Tyler, Lui and Daithi are over there."

At those words, the foursome shuffle around, grabbing their stuff before walking over.

Jonathan had a feeling of forgetting something but he shrugged it off. It couldn't have been that important, if he forgot about it. But even as he fretted the others, he could help but feel a sense of foreboding.


End file.
